A New World
by ShatteredHeaven
Summary: A simple visit to Capsule Corp turns into an adventure for a certain young Super Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey mom I'm going to see Bulma!"said Gohan

"Okay honey just don't be long!"said ChiChi

"Don't worry I won't"said Goha before flying out the window.

"USE THE DOOR!"screamed ChiChi at her oldest son.

But it was too late he was already out of sight.

Sorry its so short


	2. The Machine

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp in only a few took a few seconds to gawk at the size of the building,it had always amazed him how big it snapped back into reality and entered the giant building. "Hello may I help you?"the receptionist asked with a smile. "Yes I'm here to see Bulma,my name is Gohan". "Hold on for just a few seconds."Gohan did as he was told and waited. "Ok young man you can go in now."said the receptionist. "Thank you."Gohan said with a bow and went inside. "Hey Bulma!."Hey kid how's it been?"said the blue haired scientist. "Its been okay I guess."replied Gohan. "So watcha working on?" "It's an interdimensional transportor."Bulma proclaimed proudly. " If I can get this working we will be able to travel to different dimensions!"she said proudly. "Now I just have to connect this last wire and…bingo!"Bulma said as a swilrling portal appered. "Wow that's awesome Bulma!"Gohan said walking up to the it started to suck him in. "Hey BULMA!"Gohan screamed before the portal sucked him in completely. "Oh no Gohan!"Bulma screamed before the machine crapped out. "Oh man ChiChi is going to kill me!Bulma said with her voice full of fear.


	3. Meeting

During the travel between dimensions Gohan had lost consiousness,when he had awoken he was being stared at by a boy that looked about his age .The boy wore an orange jumpsuit, a headband with an odd symbol,he had blonde spiky hair and had three lines on both his boy spoke "Who are you?"he asked. "My name's Gohan Son,who are you?"Gohan asked. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"The boy named Naruto exclaimed. "Where am I?"Gohan asked trying to take in his surroundings. "You're in the Leaf Village and I found unconscious out here in training field."Naruto explained. "Leaf Village?"Gohan asked. "I never heard of it." "I guess Bulma's machine must have worked."Gohan thought. "I know!" Naruto exclaimed. "I should take you to see the hokage,he'd know what to do." "Who's the hokage?"Gohan asked curiously. "He's the leader of our village but he's really old."Naruto explained. "Ok then lets go."Gohan said.


	4. Discussion,Screaming and a Frying Pan

"So you expect me to believe that you come from a different dimension?"Asked the old man known as the Hokage. "Y-Yes sir."Gohan replied hoping he would believe him. "Hmm…never before have I heard let alone have to deal with such an abnormal situation"The Third Hokage said. "How long do think you wiil have to stay"?He asked. "I guess until my friends fixes her machine and sends someone in to get me."Gohan said. "Hmm…so it could be now or a few years from now."The Third stated. "Alright from now on will be staying with Naruto until you can get back to your own dimension but will attend the ninja academy a become a shinobi and go on missions to obtain payment understand?"The Third said. "Yes sir."Gohan replied. "Yeah!I get a roommate!"Naruto said unable to contain his joy. "Alright now that its settled you may leave."

**Meanwhile In Gohan's Dimension**.

"So your telling me that after that machine sucked my poor Gohan in it just crapped out?"screamed a very pissed off ChiChi. "Y-Yeah but don't worry I working on a way to get him back and I promise he'll be back ny the end of year."said a very scared Bulma. "A YEAR?DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SCHOOL HE'LL MISS?ChiChi screamed yet again. "WOMAN TELL KAKAROT'S HARPY MATE TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"screamed an angry Vegeta for being distracted from his training. "Alright fine but you had better hope his back by that time or else!"ChiChi said waving her trademark frying pan of doom that appeared out of nowhere.

**Back With Gohan**

"This is!Home sweet home,sorry its so messy"Said the fox child. "Its no problem."The son of Goku said. "So Gohan whats your dimension like?"Naruto asked curiously. "Well I'll tell you one thing its a lot different from here thats for sure."Gohan said. "Well we better get to sleep,we got to get to the academy in the morning*yawn*night."Naruto said before he drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight."Gohan said as he did the same.

**/Well Thats Who do You Guys Think Should Gohan should be paired with?**


	5. Authour's Note

Sorry I have not updated in a while.I've been really busy but expect and update in an hour or so.

~DrewZ~


	6. Ramen Massacre

Sorry I have not updated been busy with school and all that yeah theres a few I forgot to mention about this fic first Goten and trunks were born a little earlier so Goten is 5 and Trunks is 6 and yes thay are both Super-saiyans also Mira Trunks came back to the main timeline to live because his mom died so anyway on with fic .Goku disclaimer please.

Goku:DrewZ does NOT own Dragon Ball Z or me.

Drew:Thank you Goku heres your cookie

Goku:YAY!Goku said befor grabbing the cookie and Insrant Trasmissioning away.

Drew:….. Well on with the fic

Gohan and Naruto woke up at the same time,took their showers,got dressed and headed to the kitchen for walked over to the cabinet opened it and pulled out a cup of chicken ramen, pulled off the seal,poured hot water into it and proceeded to devour his favourite meal in a very disgusting walked up to the cabinet and looked at its contents. "Chicken ramen,spicy ramen,beef ramen,shrimp ramen hey Naruto don't you have anything besides ramen?"Gohan asked. "I've got milk"Naruto responded. "Never mind."Gohan said while pulling out a cup of chicken ramen and pouring hot water into it. "Naruto I've got to warn you I eat a lot of food."Gohan told Naruto. "No problem,I doubt you eat more than me."Naruto responded**(/Oh how wrong he is/.)**

**20 seconds later…**

Naruto watched in horror as Gohan devoured all of his precious ramen. "My precious ramen all of it eaten."Naruto said still in had finish his 'meal' with a loud burp and patted his stomach. "That was good!"Gohan said contentedly. "All…of…my…ramen…gone."Naruto said sadly. "Oh sorry Naruto but I did warn you."Gohan stated to his blonde-haired friend. "Its fine but we better head to the academy now I don't want to get yelled at for being late again."Naruto told Gohan. "Good idea lets go."Gohan said as they walked out of Naruto's apartment.

L I N E B R E A K

While they were walking in the village Gohan noticed that the villagers were sending hateful looks towards Naruto. _"I wonder why they're looking at him like that."_Gohan thought. "Hey Naruto."Gohan said to his friend. "Yeah?"Naruto asked. "Why are they all looking at you like that?"Gohan asked curiously. "They all hate me and I have no idea why."Naruto responded with a look of sadness in his eyes._ "Hmmm…I'll have to ask Lord Hokage about that later." _Gohan thought.

**Time Passes**…..

They arrived at the academy just in time and walked in. "Hey Iruka-sensei!"Naruto greeted his sensei. "Naruto good to see your not late again."Iruka said to his student and then glanced over at Gohan. "So whose your friend?"Iruka asked. "Oh this is Gohan!"


	7. Chakra?

**Drew:Hey guys!I'm back and FINALLY updating A New World!**

**Trunks:And it only took ya a few months**

**Drew:Shut up Trunks!You want me to get the fangirls again?**

**Trunks:O.O I'll be quiet**

**Drew:Good and to BTW you know how when Gohan met Naruto he had a headband and in ch.6 He was going to class?I only did that cause I like confusing the hell out of people!Its a weird thing I get from my mom but anyway Gohan disclaimer now!**

**Gohan:Drew does not own DBZ or Naruto or he did there would be some epic crossover episode.**

**Drew:Damn right the would be!**

"This is Gohan!"The ever hyper Naruto exclaimed.

"Hello sir."Gohan while bowing.

"Nice to meet you Gohan."The man known as Iruka said

"_It looks like Naruto finally found a friend"._Iruka thought to himself.

"So Gohan where are you from?" Iruka asked the young Z-Fighter.

"I'm from really far away."was all Gohan could think of to say.I mean how can you tell people your from a different dimension and not expect to be thrown in the Whacky Shack?

"OK then,why don't we go to class now."Iruka said while turning the knob on the door

Iruka opened the door and all three class was use to see Iruka and Naruto but they wondered about the new kid.

"Hello class."Iruka said to the class. "We have a new student joining said once again."

Hello my name is Son said bowing to the class.

"Good now that we got the introduction settled why don't start the exercise."Iruka said. "Gohan I trust that you're familiar with chakra?"Iruka asked Gohan

"Ummm…..whats chakra?"Gohan asked looking really confused.

Everyone present in the classroom stared at Gohan like he was crazy and a thought of_ "How could he not know about chakra?"_ Ran through everyone's minds.

"Well chakra is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy or Ki that we use to proform jutsu."Iruka explained.

"Well I don't know about chakra but I can use my Ki just fine".Gohan said receiving a look of shocked from Iruka.

"WHAT?" Iruka screamed causing Gohan to clutch his ears in pain. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU USE KI?" "THAT'S YOUR LIFE ENERGY!" "IF YOU USE TOO MUCH YOU WILL DIE!" Iruka screamed again much to the young saiyan's dismay.

"Actually Iruka-sensei."Gohan started. "That is not actually true you see you have to willingly tap your life force for that to happen."Gohan finished explaining

"Oh..well I guess we don't have anything to worry about then."Iruka said relieved

"Okay class today we will be testing your abilities with the clone jutsu."Iruka said.

"Oh great." moaned Naruto.(**For those of you who don't know the clone jutsu was his worst technique)**

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Gohan asked his blond friend

"The clone jutsu is my worst technique." Naruto said as he remembered all the times he messed up that technique.

"Don't worry maybe you'll get it right this time." Gohan reassured his friend.

**Drew:Sorry guys I have to cut it here my moms being a real bitch but don't worry the next chapter will be long!Vegeta tell them the magic words.**

**Vegeta:Why me brat?**

**Drew: Cause if you don't Bulma will be sleeping at Goku's house for a week.**

**Vegeta: Grr… or I'll blast you all!**


	8. Gohan vs Sasuke

**Drew: Ok I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Vegeta: Hmph!Took you long enough.**

**Drew: Vegeta its your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Vegeta: Why me brat?**

**Drew: Because you're the only one got his ass dragged away by fangirls and Gohan got his ass dragged away by his bitch of a mother.**

**Vegeta: Fine….the brat does not own DBZ **

**Drew: on with the fic**

(**I'm just gonna skip to the part were Naruto tries the clone jutsu cause I'm a very lazy person)**

"Naruto its your turn."Iruka said to the young blonde

"_Ok Naruto you can do this!"_Naruto thought encouraging himself

Naruto walked to the front of the class to perform the jutsu.

"Clone Jutsu!"Naruto exclaimed as a poorly done clone appeared next to him…unconscious.

"I'm sorry Naruto you failed."Iruka said a little disappointed

Naruto looked down at the floor in sadness as he walked back to his seat next to Gohan

"Sorry Naruto."Gohan said sadly to his blonde friend.

"Its ok."Naruto replied. "But I'm sure you'll do better.

Gohan smiled at Naruto and walked to the front of the class as his name was called.

"Gohan since you can't use chakra I'll let you use any ki technique of your choosing."Iruka said to the young saiyan.

"_Alright what technique should I use?"_Gohan debated.

"_Oh!I know!"_Gohan thought

Gohan smirked as he powered whole class wondered what he was doing,but their looks of confusion turned into looks of shock as they say his was just standing there, his flowing freely around,his hair was much more spiky and was now a golden color and his eyes were a deep emerald that would make a god jealous.

"This form is known as Super Saiyan."Gohan explained. "And can only be obtained by members of my 'clan'."the saiyan finished.

The class and Iruka all looked amazed at this except a certain black-haired uchiha who just scowled.

"Iruka!"the boy called out. "I would like to fight Gohan."the boy said demandingly to the man who was suppose to be his superior.

"Umm….alright Sasuke."Iruka reluctantly responded to Sasuke who was now smirking.

"Gohan if its all right with you, you are going to be fighting Sasuke."Iruka told Gohan

"Sure!"Gohan said excitedly as he powered down.

"Alright everyone step outside we are going to be having a little match."Iruka said

**Outside **

"Alright now….BEGIN!"Iruka yelled to the two boys

Sasuke charge at Gohan cocking back his fist for saw no point in dodging so he merely just caught watching looked shocked as Gohan caught the punch with ease and Naruto cheered him on.

"KICK HIS ASS GOHAN!"Naruto cheered his black-haired friend on only to receive death glares from Sasuke's fangirls.

Sasuke tried to kick Gohan who just dodged it and delivered a weak punch to his stomach**(Well weak for Gohan)**

Sasuke was punched straight into a tree that broke when he hit got up clutching his stomach in pain.

"_This guy's good but lets see if he can dodge this."_Sasuke thought as he did a couple of hand-signs.

**FIRE-STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!** Sasuke yelled as a giant fireball emmited from his mouth.

Gohan smirked at the attack and did nothing.

Everyone looked shocked as Gohan just stood there.

"GOHAN GET OUT OF THERE!" Naruto and Iruka both yelled in concern.

The fireball hit Gohan and when the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to find Gohan still standing without a scratch on him.

"Alright now its my turn."Gohan said still smirking as he extended out his right arm and sent a weak ki blast at blast connected with Sasuke's stomach and he passed out.

Naruto excitedly ran to his friend congratulated him.

"That was awesome Gohan!"Naruto said congratulating him.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and said it was nothing.

"So you think you could train me?"Naruto asked Gohan in anticipation

"Sure."Gohan said to his blonde friend smiling.

Gohan then left to go train for awhile.

Just then a man with aqua blue hair wearing the same clothes Iruka was wearing jumped down from a tree.

"Hello Iruka."the man said smiling

"Hello Mizuki."Iruka greeted back

"So how was your test Naruto?"Mizuki asked the young boy

Naruto's eyes got sad and he looked away from him and Mizuki already knew what that meant.

"Iruka why don't you pass him?I'm sure he's trying his best."Mizuki said to his comrade

"I know Mizuki but he was suppose to create two good clones not an unusable one." Iruka responded

"Naruto may I speak with you alone ?"Mizuki asked

"Sure."Naruto responded

The two away from Iruka and Mzuki then spoke

"Naruto I know of a way for you to pass the exam."Mizuki said to the blonde boy

His words caught Naruto's intrest, he looked at the chunin and gave an excited 'Really?'.

Mizuki nodded and said "There is a scroll in the Hokage's tower go there tonight and take it and if you can learn one jutsu from it Iruka will pass you."Mizuki told him.

"Alright!I'm finally going to pass!"Naruto said excited.

**That Night **

Gohan had just finished his training when he sensed Naruto at the forest with an unfamiliar energy.

"_I better go check it out."_Gohan thought and then took off to the forest

**With Naruto**

Mizuki had just told Naruto that he had no intention of helping him and how he only used him to get the was about to kill Naruto when Gohan arrived.

"Not so fast."Gohan said appearing infront of Naruto.

"WHO ARE YOU?"Mizuki yelled at Gohan

"My name is Gohan and I won't let you hurt my friend."Gohan replied ready for a fight.

Mizuki just scoffed.

"Your friend?"Mizuki asked the young.

"Ha!You won't be his friend for long."Mizuki said smirking

"Why's that"Gohan asked a little confused.

"I'll tell you a secret."Mizuki said still smirking

"What secret?"Naruto asked a little curious

"The fox that attacked the village 12 years ago was sealed inside you!You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"Mizuki said laughing at Naruto

"Now that you know kid help me kill this demon."Mizuki said referring to Gohan.

"I don't care what you say he is!I won't turn my back on him over that!"Gohan said 100% serious.

"Gohan let me fight him."Naruto said determinedly.

"Alright."Gohan said dropping out of his stance.

"You think you can beat me fox-boy? Mizuki said thinking Naruto was weak.

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!** Naruto yelled as 20 copies of himself appeared.

Mizuki's smirk fell and he got scared….a little too scared because he left a fine mess in his pants.

**10 Minutes Later**

Mizuki was on the ground unconscious and Naruto was above him grinning.

"I guess I overdid it a little." Naruto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gohan did you really mean what you said?About not turning your back on me?"Naruto asked hoping he meant it.

"Of course! We're friends no matter what!"Gohan said reassuring his friend.

Naruto smiled he finally had a real friend.

"Thanks Gohan."

**Gohan's Dimension**

"Wow!I actually finished way ahead of time!" Bulma said a little proud of her accomplishment.

"Mom?What that?"asked a 5 year old Trunks.

"It's the machine that sent Gohan away."Bulma told her 'youngest' son.

"That's the thing that took big brother away?"asked a 4 year old Goten

" now we can get him back!"Bulma told the youngest saiyan.

Goten and Trunks stepped towards the machine and looked amazed.

"Wow it looks cool huh Trunks."Goten asked his best friend.

"Yeah."Trunks replied.

"Hey we can go look for Gohan ourselves!"Goten said excitedly

"That's a great idea Goten!"Trunks said a little surprised that he didn't think of that

"Last one in is a rotten saiyan!"Goten said as he ran through the portal.

"No fair!"Trunks said as followed his friend's lead.

Bulma was so engrossed in the thought of finally having ChiChi of her back that she just noticed Trunks running through the portal.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS!"Bulma yelled but it was too late.

"_This cannot get any worse!"_Bulma thought fearing how she will tell ChiChi.

And as if on cue the machine exploded.

"ChiChi is going to have my head!"Bulma said fearfully

**Drew: And there's the chapter.**

**Vegeta: Well done brat! It was actually long for change**

**Drew: Don't forget to review!**


	9. Team 7

**Drew: Hi guys!I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Gohan: Good we were getting bored.**

**Vegeta: Where is my brat?**

**Drew: Bulma needed him for something so he'll be replaced with Pan for a while.**

**Pan: Hi dad! Hi uncle Vegeta!**

**Gohan: Pan? How did you even get here?**

**Pan: Ask Drew.**

**Drew: I'll tell ya that Pan do the disclaimer.**

**Pan: Drew does not own DB, Z or GT or us**

It was a normal day in the leaf village but it changed when a swirling hole appeared over the academy and two kids fell out.

"Oww! My tail!" Goten said holding the furry appendage.

"Ouch! Hey Goten you okay?" Trunks asked rubbing his head.

"I guess so." Goten said getting up and dusting himself off.

"So where do you think Gohan is?" Trunks asked looking around.

"Why don't we just search for his energy?" Goten asked tilting his head to the side.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Goten I swear you're getting smarter." Trunks said to his spiky-haired friend.

"Hey I can sense him! He's in the building behind us!" Goten exclaimed pointing at the building behind them.

"Hey you're right Goten! I can feel it too!" Trunks said

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Goten said grabbing Trunks and running into the academy.

**With Gohan**

Gohan was and Naruto went to see Iruka and Naruto performed the Shadow Clone was impressed and decided to pass say Naruto was happy would be an understatement.

"Yeeeeeeeees! I did it! I passed!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down repeatedly.

"See Naruto? Told you that you could do it." Gohan said smiling.

Gohan's smile suddenly vanished when he sensed two familiar energies.

"_What the heck? How did they get here?" _Gohan thought.

Just then a black and a purple blur appeared and the black one latched on to Gohan.

"Gohan! We found you!" Goten said excitedly.

Gohan managed to pull Goten off and looked at them dumbfoundedly.

"How did you two get here?" Gohan asked the younger saiyans.

"Well…..my mom fixed the machine that got you here and we went in to look for you" Trunks told him

"Did Bulma send you?" Gohan asked again glaring at Trunks.

"Well…No." Goten blurted out.

Meanwhile in back in Gohan's dimension, he wasn't the only one having problems.

Chi-Chi was fuming, ready to kill Bulma.

"HOW COULD YOU LET MY PRECIOUS BABY BOY GO THROUGH THAT THING? NOT TO MENTION YOUR OWN SON?" Chi-Chi screamed swinging her frying pan like a crazy person.

"WOMAN! WILL YOU TELL THAT BITCH TO SHUT UP?" Vegeta yelled form his GR.

"SHUT UP OH MIGHTY PRNCE OF FIVE PEOPLE! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Chi-Chi yelled back.

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" Vegeta yelled again.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Chi-Chi retorted.

"Chi-chi calm down." Bulma said trying to calm the screaming woman.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SONS ARE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION?" Chi-Chi asked/yelled.

**Back with Gohan**

"Umm…Gohan? Who are the two kids?" Naruto asked his saiyan friend.

"The black-haired one is Goten, he's my little brother and the purple-haired one is Trunks, he's Goten's best friend." Gohan explained.

"Nice to mee you two! I'm Naruto." Naruto told the two young saiyans.

"Nice to meet you too!" Goten said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Naruto is it okay if they stay with us?"Gohan asked his hyper friend.

"Sure! I don't mind!" Naruto responded.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"Remember we put the graduting students on teams in 4 hours." Iruka said to Gohan and Naruto.

"Graduating students?" Trunks asked .

"Yep! Me and Gohan are ninjas now!" Naruto said trying to look cool.

"That's so cool! Can we be ninjas too?." Goten asked excitedly.

Iruka chuckled a little.

"I think you too are a little too young to be ninjas." Iruka told them receiving a sad look form Goten.

"Iruka- sensei I think you should make them ninjas aswell. These two are strong and I mean 'Can blow up this entire area in millisecond' strong." Gohan told the older man.

Iruka looked dumbfounded at Gohan's words wondering how two little kids could be that strong.

"Okay Gohan. We've seen how strong you are so I guess if you say they're that strong I see no reason to not believe you.." Iruka said.

"That's great! Thanks Iruka-sensei! Hear that Goten and Trunks?You're ninjas now." Gohan told the young boys and they beamed at that.

**Academy 4 hours later**

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here? You do know that this is only for graduates right?" asked a lazy-looking boy.

"Oh yeah? See this Shikamaru?" Naruto asked pointing at his headband.

"Sasuke!" said a pink-haired girl.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said to the girl known as Sakura.

"Out of the way dobe!"Sakura said pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Hi Sasuke,mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked the young Uchiha only to receive a cold 'No'.

Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke with jealous eyes.

"_What makes him so special?"_Naruto thought to himself.

"Settle down everyone." Iruka said.

"Its time to announce the teams you will all be on." He said once again.

"_I hope I'm on Trunks' team!"_ Goten thought excitedly.

**A bunch of random teams later.**

"Team 7 is a special will be a 6-man will consist of Naruto Uzumaiki,Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Gohan Son, Goten Son and Trunks Briefs." Iruka finished.

"Yay!I'm the same team as Gohan , Trunks and Naruto!" Goten said excitedly.

"_I'm on the same team as Sasuke! It's a dream come true!."_ Sakura thought.

"Hmph." Was all Sasuke said but he secretly hoped to fight Gohan again.

**Drew: And that's the chapter! Now who should fight Zabuza?**

**Gohan**

**Trunks**

**Goten**


	10. Introductions

**Shana: Hey Guys!**

**Vegeta: What happened to the male brat?**

**Shana: My brother is sick today and can't write so he left me in charge of the story!**

**Vegeta: Whatever.**

**Shana: Veggie disclaimer please!**

**Vegeta: NO! THIS THING IS POINTLESS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE BRATS DON'T OWN THE DAMN SERIES OR ANY OF US!WHAT IS THE FUCKING POINT OF THIS? THIS IS **_**FAN-FICTION**_**! FAN-FUCKING-FICTION!**

**Shana: Thank you Veggie for that… informative disclaimer. Anyway on with story.**

***NOTE* My brother didn't really gimmie anything to write so I'm just winging it and see how it turns out.**

The newly assembled Team 7 were all walking down the streets of Konoha doing their own activities, Gohan walked quietly with a blank look on his face, Sasuke had his eyes closed with his hands in his pockets muttering something to himself about being stuck with a bunch of losers, Sakura was busy staring at Sasuke, Trunks was walking with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face, and Goten was mimicking what Trunks was doing but with a cheerful look. The six stopped at a bench to rest and fell into an awkward silence. After five minutes of silence Gohan had enough.

"So is there anything we should learn about each other after all its been forty five minutes and we know nothing about each other." Gohan said trying to keep the awkwardness out of his voice.

"Well loser since you're so curious why don't you tell us something about you like where do you and those kids come from? Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you guys about us later but there are things I will leave out" Gohan said seriously.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked curious to what the demi-saiyan had to hide.

"Some things are personal." Trunks answered for the older half-breed.

The humans of team 7 were still curious but they decided to drop the subject for the time being.

_Three hours later_

For three hours they've waited for this lazy Jonin who hasn't given a sign of showing up. Team 7 was in the classroom alone since everyone else left with their sensei and if this was a joke it wasn't funny.

"Biiiig Broooother! When's this guy gonna come! I'm bored!" Goten whined.

"I am too Goten but I have no clue when he's gonna come." Gohan responded.

" Why are these kids here anyway? Sasuke asked.

" I have to take them with me to keep them under control." Gohan answered. ( I kinda think Drew's idea of making them ninjas was stupid.)

" Yeah but couldn't you have left them with someone?" Sakura asked.

" You DO NOT know how much damage these kids can do. Everyone babysitter they have ever had ran of as soon as they come. I call them the Demonic Duo." Gohan explained.

" Aww come on Gohan! We're not that bad!" Trunks said.

"Yeah big brother!" Goten said agreeing with Trunks.

Another hour passed and they were getting extremely pissed. Naruto put a chalkboard eraser in between the sliding door so it would fall on their new sensei when he walked through the door but, Trunks had a better idea. Trunks left the room for a quick second and came back with a bucket fool of water and used his ki to place it upside down in between the door and held the water in place. After a few minutes someone's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Sorry I'm late I-" The bucket of water fell on the Jonin soaking him he removed the bucket to show who he was. Gohan gave a slight chuckle while Goten, Trunks and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Well my first impression of you six…You're a bunch of idiots." Kakashi deadpanned making the Genin give him embarrassed looks before he began speaking again.

"Alright I'm going to change you wait for me on the roof." Kakashi said before walking off. Once he was out of earshot Naruto said.

"Yeah just don't take four hours again."

_On the roof_

"Alright now that we're all together why don't we go around and say something about ourselves." Kakashi said making Sakura speak

"Well sensei what do you want us to say." She asked

"Well things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future stuff like that." Kakashi said Sakura nodded

"Well why don't you go first?" Trunks suggested and Kakashi sighed.

"Okay I am Kakashi Hatake things I like and things I hate I really don't want to talk about it and my dreams for the future are none of your business." Kakashi stated in a lazy tone. The Genin just looked at him as the same thought crossed everyone's mind

"_All he told us was his name what kind of leader is he?"_

"Okay then let's start with you blondie." Kakashi said pointing toward Naruto.

"Alright I'm Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen, and training with Gohan. I hate Sasuke and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage that way the village will stop disrespecting me and look up to me like I'm somebody. Somebody important." Naruto finished his statement with fire in his eyes.

"_Well he's certainly grown up in an interesting way."_

"Okay you're next pinky." Sakura twitched at the comment but, answered anyway.

"I'm Sakura Haruno I like mhhhhhmm!" was all she said as she stared at Sasuke. "My dream of the future is mhhhhhhhhhhm!" was what she said again staring at the uchiha. " Oh and I dislike Naruto!" she finished.

"_She's more of a fan girl than a ninja." _Kakashi thought.

"Okay you're next Mr. Emo." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke who glared at the comment.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke I hate many things and I don't particularly like anything and what I have is not a dream it's an ambition because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke stated gaining mixed reactions from the team.

"_I hope he doesn't mean me."_Thought Naruto who was shaken up by the statement.

"_I wonder who this person is."_ Thought Sakura curiously

"_Revenge huh? Something tells me that won't end well." _Thought Gohan

"_What will killing prove?" _ Goten pondered.

" _I get the feeling he's not strong enough to pull it off."_ Thought Trunks

"_Just as I thought."_ Kakashi thought knowing Sasuke's ambition.

"Okay next is the kid with the weird purple outfit." Kakashi said, Gohan took a deep breath.

"I am Gohan Son I like training and spending time with my family, I hate those who hurt others for their enjoyment, and my dream is to become stronger to protect those precious to me.

"_This one is quite interesting."_ Kakashi thought.

"Alright next is the short kid with black hair and then the purple haired one." Kakashi said pointing at Goten and then Trunks.

"I'm Goten Son I like food, pranking, and training with Gohan , I hate people who pick on people weaker than them , and my dream is to be as strong as Gohan or even stronger." Goten finished with a smile.

" _So they're brothers huh?"_ Kakashi thought looking at Gohan then Goten.

"My name is Trunks I like pranks, bugging Gohan , and training with my dad , I hate when my plans backfire and I get in trouble, and my dream is to beat Gohan in a fight." Trunks said his eyes flashed teal a little when he said 'beat Gohan'.

"_What was that with his eyes just now?" _Kakashi pondered.

"Tomorrow we will have a training exercise at training ground 7 early in the morning so don't be late." Kakashi said which made everyone stare at the Jonin confused.

"Wait but, we're Genin now why are we still doing survival exercises sensei," Naruto asked and Kakashi began to chuckle much to his annoyance.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that the exam we took earlier wasn't the real test but, it was a way to see which students had the potential to become Genin and the survival test we are taking tomorrow will determine whether we go back to the academy or not." Gohan stated with a knowing smile much to the Genin's surprise but, Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"Exactly very good Gohan yes just like Gohan said tomorrow morning will be the real Genin exam but there is something I should tell all of you." Kakashi took a deep breath and put his hand over his face before beginning.

"Out of the twenty five applicants with the potential to become Genin only about ten will pass and the chances of you failing is at least 66%." Kakashi stated

" sir? Me and Trunks aren't really part of this team, Gohan has to take us to watch us so do we have to do it?" Goten asked the Jounin.

" In that case no." Kakashi answered causing Goten to pout a little.

"Now be at the training grounds by 5am tomorrow morning…oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" No food? How could he say that?" Goten exclaimed.

"I feel sorry for you Gohan." Trunks said causing the older demi-saiyan to glare at him.

"Shut it Trunks." Gohan said horrified that he will have to go without food.

**Shana: And that be the chapter! Don't for get to review!**


	11. Sneaky Gohan

**Hey guys! I'm finally back and I know a lot of you are pissed at me.**

**But I'm back and finally updating so enjoy the long awaited new chapter of A New World**

"Yo!" The once again late Jounin greeted "A black cat crossed my path so I had to go around it and then I met this old lady who was having trouble with her shopping so-"

"Why don't you just tell us the truth, Kakashi-sensei?" Gohan asked "I know where you were" He added, refering to sensing his presence at the memorial stone until now.

"I don't know what your talking about" Kakashi replied cheerfully, his eye in his version of a smile "Now for your test" he stated

"What test?" Naruto asked with his squinty face on "You said this was survival training!"

"It's both" Kakashi said simply "the test is to survive against me" he explained while holding 3 silver bells with red string which he then tied to his jacket "your goal is to get these bells from me before noon. If you can't..." He then gestured to four wooden posts sticking out of the ground "You'll be tied to one of these posts and will go without lunch and be forced to watch as I eat it in front of you!"

'THAT'S why he told us not to have breakfast!' was the collective thought of the team

"Hold up a minute" Sakura interrupted "We've already graduated, so what's this test for?"

"The graduation exam was simply to find the top runners for this test" Kakashi explained "This is your REAL Genin exam"

"Fine, lets get this over with" the previously silent Uchiha remarked

"Alright then" Kakashi said as the four kids dissapeared 'At least they've hidden' "Lets begin!" he suddenly felt a presence behind him and saw Naruto .

"You and me, right now, Fair and square!" the blonde exclaimed

Kakashi heard a slapping sound and had the disinct impression that someone had just facepalmed.

"You know, compared to the others, your a little... strange" Kakashi said with a sweatdrop forming.

Meanwhile in their collective hiding spots, the others had similar thoughts about Naruto's actions.

"_What on earth is that idiot doing?"_ Sasuke and Sakura thought simultaneously from the bushes.

"_He's impatient and rushes into battle without knowing what his opponent is capable of."_ Gohan thought from his hiding spot on top of a tree branch.

"_I'll wait for an opening and then I'll attack." _ Gohan planned.

Back with Naruto and Kakashi.

The now annoyed blonde charged in and attempted to punch the silver-haired jounin who simply side-stepped the attack.

"Fight me like you mean it damn it!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi who again dodged the blow without effort.

"You know Naruto you're getting me quite bored." Kakashi said lazily which only infuriated the blonde more,

Naruto attempted to roundhouse kick Kakashi in the face but was surprised when Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind him while flashing through hand-signs.

"That's the tiger seal." Sasuke whispered still hiding in the bushes.

"Naruto run! If you don't he's going to kill you!" Sakura yelled to the blonde, giving away her position.

"Wah?" Naruto said not processing what was going on.

"Too late." Kakashi said as his brought his fingers up but was shocked with what happened next

"_Now!"_ Gohan thought as he fased out behind Kakashi and delivered a punishing blow that sent him flying through a couple trees.

"Hey there Naruto ." Gohan said smiling at his blonde-haired friend.

"That was awesome! How'd you manage to do that!?" Naruto asked the demi-saiyan excitedly.

"Later." Gohan said in a serious tone.

"But for now do something for me." Gohan said staring intently a the mass of broken trees in which their sensei laid.

"Whats that Gohan?" Naruto asked wondering why his new friend got so serious all of a sudden.

"Go get Sasuke and Sakura."

**And that's it for now!**

**You knw the drill Review, Fav and Share**

**Also don't ask about Goten and Trunks they'll be back next chapter.**


	12. Teamwork and Gohan torture

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week like I said I would. I had a lot on my plate.

Before we start I gotta say…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

My birthday was on Monday but anyway ON WITH THE FIC!

"What do you mean get Sakura and Sasuke , Gohan?" Naruto asked wonder what the young saiyan could want with them.

"No time to explain now Naruto." Gohan said getting in the Demon Style stance. "Kakashi-sensei will be back any minute and we don't have much time to waste so hurry up and go!" Gohan said amazingly in one breath.

Naruto was confused but didn't question his friends reasons, so sped off in search of his hidden teammates.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kakashi was awestruck at the power behind Gohan's punch. He shouldn't have been able to do that!

"_Such power!" _Kakashi thought in awe. _"No ordinary genin should have been able to hit me like that. I might have my hands full with this one." _Kakashi finished his pondering and headed back to the battle field only to find Gohan waiting in a stance he had never seen before.

"_What is that stance? I've never seen it before in my life."_ Kakashi wondered before shrugging it off.

"That was quite a punch you gave me Gohan." Kakashi complimented the young hero. "But its going to take a lot more than that to defeat me." Kakashi said taking a battle stance which meant he's actually taking Gohan seriously.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I can do much more than that small little puch." Gohan said before fazing out of existence.

"_What the hell? He vanished?"_ Kakashi thought completely bewildered.

"I'm right here." Came a voice from behind Kakashi who didn't have enough time to react as punishing kick was delivered that sent him flying.

But Gohan wasn't done yet.

He appeared behind the dazed jounin and elbowed him straight back to the ground, forming a small crater.

"_Just what in the world is he?"_ Kakashi wondered as he struggled to get up.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was frustrated. He search all over the place for his other teammates but had no luck. He was ready to give go back to help Gohan but was relieved when he spotted Sakura hiding in a bush.

"_Finally I found Sakura! I was starting to think they ditched the exercise!" _ Naruto thought he ran to pink-haired girl's hiding place.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted the kunouchi(**spell?**) with his usual goofy grin.

"Naruto what the heck are you doing here! Do you want Kakashi-sensei to find us?" Sakura asked her blonde-haired teammate with a murderous expression.

"Hold on a second Sakura!" Naruto pleaded waving his hands in defense. "Gohan's the one who told me get you and the Teme! He said he needed you guys for something." Naruto explained in fear.

"_What would that guy want us?"_ Sakura wondered before setting sights back on Naruto with an unchanged expression. " I don't care what Gohan wants! After what he did to Sasuke he expects me to do something for him?!" Sakura yelled at the poor Jinchuriki.

Truth be told Sakura didn't have anything personal against the Saiyan but after Sasuke's humiliating defeat at his hands, it made him an enemy in Sakura's eyes. (fangirl -_-)

But Sakura it was a spar! Gohan was supposed to try and win! You can't be mad at him cause he beat the Teme in a spar." Naruto tried to reason with Sakura who glared more intensely at him.

If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead 50x over.

"Naruto." Sakura began in a deathly quiet voice while cracking her knuckles. "If you know whats good for you, you'll leave in the next five seconds." Sakura threatened before she slowly started counting backwards from five.

Naruto was gone before she even made it to four.

"_Oh man that was scary. I should have known she wouldn't listen to me, the only person she'll listen to is Sasuke-Teme." _ Naruto thought defeated before begin is search for said bastard.

Meanwhile in a bush on the other side of the training field, a pair of jealous eyes watched Gohan make sport of the silver-haired jounin.

_How is that loser doing this! Making sport of a jounin as if he were a mere child!_ Sasuke thought in pure jealousy of the Saiyan's power.

"_I'll find you out Gohan Son, I swear it."_ Sasuke planed but was taken away from his thoughts when our favorite knuckle-head landed next to him.

"I…..finally….found..you..Teme." Naruto panted completely out of breath.

" What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked cooly which angered Naruto.

" What did you just say Teme?! Never mind, listen Gohan wanted me to find you guys cause he says he needs you something." Naruto explained causing the avenger to scowl.

"Forget it." Sasuke said with the scowl still present on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORGET IT?!" Naruto yelled at the raven- haired emo in anger.

"Why would I help dobe number two with anything?" Sasuke asked the jinchuriki making him angrier.

"Fine be like that! You're only sore because Gohan owned you back at the academy!" Naruto yelled at the avenger before heading back to Gohan.

Naruto's parting words caused Sasuke to seethe in anger, being reminded of his humiliating defeat at Gohan's hands.

"I'll surpass him then I'll kill that man, I swear it." Sasuke whispered before turning his gaze back to the fight.

_**Back with Gohan**_

Gohan smirked when he saw Kakashi struggle at just that small display of his power. Ever since Cell's defeat Gohan's saiyan side came out more and more in battle causing him to act a little bit like Vegeta.

"What's the matter sensei? Tired already?" Gohan semi mocked his new teacher with his Vegeta smirk still on his face.

"Incredible! He doesn't even look winded!" Kakashi whispered still in shock of being handled so easily, by a genin no less!

"So sensei wanna get up or do I make the next move?" Gohan asked the jounin who immediately rose to his feet.

"You're impressive Gohan but now its all over." Kakashi said while uncovering his left eye.

Gohan look at his eye curiously having never seen anything like it. It was red with three black commas around the pupil,

Kakashi dashed at Gohan with amazing speed but to Gohan he looked as if he were in slow motion. Kakashi tried to punch Gohan simply caught the fist with left hand. Surprised, Kakashi tried to follow up by swing his left leg in an effort to roundhouse kick the saiyan who simply blocked it with his right arm.

" Is this the best you got sensei cause if so you're gonna lose." Gohan said still holding his jounin instructer's fist.

"What?" Kakashi questioned before he was blown back by an unknown force. When he looked up he saw something that shocked him to the core. Gohan's energy was flowing around him, visible!

"_This is impossible! Nobody's chakra is visible and how is it possible for a genin who isn't a jinchuriki to have this much! What is he?" _Kakashi thought question the enigma that is Gohan Son.

Gohan smiled when he saw Kakashi's shocked and confused face.

"_I can't reveal too much power yet. It's too early." _Gohan reminded himself as he the blue aura disperse.

"Alright sensei shall we continue?" Gohan questioned getting back in his stance but was interrupted when Naruto landed next to him without the rest of the team.

"Hey Gohan!" Naruto greeted his saiyan friend with his usual grin.

"Hey Naruto! Where are the others?" Gohan greeted then questioned his blonde friend.

"They didn't want to come. They're still pissed at you cause you beat Sasuke-Teme." Naruto explained hoping Gohan won't be mad.

But Gohan was far from angry. He was downright confused! They're mad at him cause he won a fight _HE_ was challenged to? These people are weirder than Gohan first thought.

"Sorry Gohan." Naruto said hoping Gohan will forgive him.

"It's ok Naruto, it's not your fault." Gohan said with a smile before turning back to the injured Kakashi

"By the way Gohan did you do that to Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked pointing to their injured teacher.

"Huh? Oh yeah it wasn't very fun." Gohan responded with a disappointed look.

"_You mean he didn't even try?!"_ Naruto and Kakashi thought in unison.

"Well come on Naruto!" Gohan said grabbing the blonde ninja and disappearing before Kakashi or Naruto knew what was happening.

Meanwhile in the hiding spot of the banshee- I mean Sakura, she looked at the battle field with a confused look wondering where Naruto and Gohan disappeared to and how Gohan managed to injure Kakashi-sensei.

Before she knew it she was grabbed by the arm and disappeared.

_**Meanwhile in EmoLand**_

Sasuke was furious. This commoner that came out of nowhere made sport of a jounin and had the ability to teleport. That power should belong to him. What the poor emo fool didn't know Gohan was using pure speed.

Sasuke was brought out of his jealous thoughts by the sudden appearance of the rest of his team.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" (guess who.)

"Easy Sakura. We don't want Kakashi-sensei to find us yet." Gohan said trying to calm the banshee down. Surprisingly she did due to the presence of 'her' Sasuke.

"What are you doing here dobe two?" Sasuke asked with a glare. "And why did you bring them?"

"Yeah Gohan, you never told me why you wanted all of us." Naruto agreed.

"Yeah explain yourself." Sakura demanded hoping to impress Sasuke.

"Think about this test for a second." Gohan asked his teammates hoping they get it.

"What do mean Gohan?" Naruto asked with a confused face. Sasuke and Sakura were confused as well but they didn't show it.

"Why would they put genin against an experienced and battle hardened jounin?" Gohan asked nudging their minds further but the team still didn't follow and this was once again voiced by Naruto.

With a sigh Gohan continued his explanation. " The concept is so basic, teamwork, he wants us to work together to get the bells and one of us to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the team." Gohan finished as realization dawned on the rest of Team Kakashi.

"So what do you propose we do?" Sasuke asked the hybrid who grinned in response.

"Its simple, I'm going to face sensei when you hear him scream rush out and take the bells." Gohan explained.

"And how do you know he's gonna scream?" Sakura asked but simply responded with "Trust me."

"Alright I'm gonna go face him, you all remember the plan right?" Gohan asked the other shinobi who nodded in response.

"Good. Oh and don't look until he screams" Gohan said causing the other genin to become confused but couldn't question as he already fazed back to face Kakashi, but they complied anyway.

"Well Gohan you're back, I started to think you ditched the exercise." Kakashi said when in secret he kinda hoped he did.

"Why would I? The exam is over now." Gohan responded with a confident smile.

"How is the exam over ? You still don't have a bell." Kakashi questioned the half saiyan.

"Just watch." Gohan said as raised his hands to his forehead with his fingers spread causing Kakashi to look intently at what he was doing.

Bad idea…

"**SOLAR FLARE!"** Gohan yelled as a blinding flash of light filled the area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi yelled as he clutched his eyes in pain.

That was the cue for hidden genin who rushed out one by one and all grabbed a bell with ease. When the light cleared Kakashi saw all the genin holding the bells with happy expressions save for Gohan who simply grinned.

"Well you all got the bells except for you Gohan so you fail." Kakashi said unaware the hybrid already knew he passed.

"I know but teammates come first, if it means going back to the academy for another year then so be it." Gohan said completely serious even though he knew this was exactly what Kakashi wanted to hear.

"That's very noble of you Gohan and I'm glad to hear it, but you still go without lunch." Kakashi said bluntly causing Gohan to pale.

"_NO FOOD?! BUT I DIDN'T EAT JUST LIKE HE INSTRUCTED THIS MORNING!"_ Gohan thought in shock at Kakashi's torturous words.

"Kakashi-sensei! Let Gohan eat he's the one who came up with this plan in the first place!" Naruto pleaded with the silver-haired jounin.

"I agree." Sasuke agreed which surprised everyone.

"Yeah! Let him eat!" Sakura agreed mostly because Sasuke did but she really didn't want Gohan to suffer for them.

"Thanks guys." Gohan said giving them the famous Son grin.

"Well now I can see I won't regret my next decision." Kakashi said causing the genin to look at him.

"What's that sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You pass." Kakashi said giving them his famous eye smile.

To say the team was happy would be an understatement. Naruto shouted in joy giving Gohan a high five, Sakura surprisingly hugged the two misfits which shocked them greatly and Sasuke actually smiled a genuine smile.

"Well lets go eat Kakashi said and started to walk which caused the team to follow, except one who still had something on his mind.

"Wait!" Sasuke said causing everyone to stop and look at him.

" What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked her crush.

"How did you do all that." Sasuke asked looking at Gohan who looked confused.

"Do what?" Gohan asked which only angered Sasuke. He didn't even know!

" How did you find us so easily? How did you beat Kakashi? And what was that teleportation jutsu?" Sasuke asked his Gohan onslaught of questions who grinned.

"Oh that! Well one, I can sense energy, two, I was just stronger, three, It wasn't a justu." Gohan answer truthfully.

" What do you mean sense energy?"

"How could you be stronger? He's a jonin!"

"If it wasn't a jutsu what was it?"

These questions were asked by Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura respectively.

Gohan sighed before he began to explain. "Well I have the ability to sense a person's Ki or life force. I'm stronger cause I just trained harder I guess, and It was pure speed. Gohan explained to his teammates which just made more questions,

"But he's a jounin! You couldn't have been training longer than him!" Sakura yelled trying to find some logic in the situation.

"Well I've been training since I was four." Gohan said shocking everyone including Kakashi.

"_What? Not even the Mist train their ninja so young!" _ Kakashi thought.

"Why did you train so young? I didn't even start till I was eight!" Sasuke asked wondering about Gohan's training.

"Well it comes to my clan. We all have this thirst for battle, we enjoy fighting, Anytime we face a life or death situation we don't worry. Hell we get excited about it! And when we lose to a stronger opponent we won't lose a second time." Gohan explained. It wasn't why he trained so young but it was true.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked, curious of such a clan.

" After a loss or near death experience when we recover our power increases fifty times over." Gohan finished his explanation causing their eyes to widen in shock.

"So even if I was stronger and defeated you." Kakashi began, shocked at such a clan's power.

"I would defeat you the next time." Gohan finished his sentence.

"So what's your clan's name?" Naruto asked wondering how strong Gohan really was.

"The Saiyans." Gohan answered simply.

"Wait if that's your clan's name, why is your last name Son?" Sakura asked.

"Well my clan doesn't really believe in last names. I only have one because of my mother." Gohan responded. It wasn't a lie, Vegeta had told him that saiyans only had one name.

"So your mother is from outside your clan?" Naruto asked.

Gohan simply responded with yeah and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well that's enough questions for today." Kakashi said gaining the teams attention. " Lets go eat."

"FINALLY!" Gohan yelled in joy but it was short lived.

"HEY GOHAN! WE"RE BACK!" came the voices of Goten and Trunks

That evening Gohan's curses were heard all over the Leaf village.

**Well I'm cutting here**

**Fav, Share and Review or else**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE: Revamped Version

**Sorry guys but after reviewing this story a bit, I see a lot of changes I wanna make. Look out for the revised version of this story after this is uploaded.**

**Peace**


	14. Return

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM BAAaAAACKKKKKKK BITCHES!**

**So since you guys were upset about me leaving this story in favor of the revamped version, I decided to do both. EVERYONE WINS! YAY!**

**So anyway time for the wave mission and since you guys wanted it Trunks will fight Zabuza**

**LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Teams 1 through 6 have failed" Sarutobi said gravely before looking to the last three Jounin in the room "Please tell me you have good news"

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka pass" Kurenai said with a grin on her face

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi also pass" Asuma replied, while lighting a cigarette

"Very well," The Hokage said "At least we have two new squads, seeing as Kakashi has most likely failed his again"

"Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Gohan Son..." Kakashi reported with a serious face

'Fail' was the continuation the other three in the room surmised

"Pass!" Kakashi exclaimed with an eye smile

THUMP.

The other three in the room passed out with shock.

"Was it something I said?" Kakashi asked, confused

"Well Kakashi it's just that we never expected you to pass a team." The Hokage said as he composed himself.

"What can I say? We have an interesting one this time around." Kakashi said giving him an eye smile.

"But there is something I would like to discuss _privately_ Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as his face got serious .

Sarutobi nodded and dismissed the other jounin present who promptly obeyed.

" I'm going to assume this is about Gohan Son." Sarutobi stated and Kakashi nodded.

"His power is nothing short of incredible Hokage-sama. He was able to match and even surpass me in not only speed but strength as well. His taijutsu is flawless and his speed even eludes my sharingan." Kakashi explained causing Sarutobi to widen his eyes slightly.

"_I had expected the boy to have some strength considering how he easily defeated Sasuke Uchiha, but to defeat Kakashi with his sharingan in play is no small feat." _ Sarutobi thought completely bewildered.

"I see… did you find out anything else of any significance?" Sarutobi asked the copy ninja.

"He did claimed to be part of some unknown warrior clan called the Saiyans." Kakashi informed.

"_In all my years I've never once heard of such a clan. Could his story of being from a different dimension possibly be true?" _ Sarutobi thought curiously.

When Gohan told him he came from a different dimesion, Sarutobi wrote it off as a misfortune child looking for a home but he now had his doubts.

"Kakashi keep an eye on him. Inform me of any abnormalities with him." Sarutobi told the silver haired jounin.

"Hai Hokage-sama but what of his younger sibling and the other boy with him?" Kakashi questioned catching the old kage off guard.

Siblings? What was Kakashi talking about? He had only met Gohan and there were no children present.

"Keep an eye on them as well, report how they interact." Sarutobi told him and Kakashi nodded obediently.

"Very well you are dismissed." Sarutobi instructed and Kakashi obeyed.

- two weeks later -

Once again, Kakashi was late.

When the lazy Jounin finally arrived, he was greeted by a VERY annoyed group of Genin.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled, causing Gohan to flinch a little at the volume

"Well, you see I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi explained, poorly

"LIAR!" the infuriated girl retorted

"Never mind that, Sakura." Gohan spoke up "Kakashi-sensei's here now so there isn't really any point in complaining"

"Yeah," Naruto concurred "Besides, he isn't as late as he was yesterday"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Alright," Kakashi began "Now I'll brief you on your mission"

- 3 hours later -

"Alright, This is Kakashi, situation report"

"Sakura here, I'm at point A, The target is approximately 20 metres from my position"

"Sasuke, at point B, target is 15 metres from me"

"Gohan reporting, I'm at point C and the target's 10 meters south of my position. Ready to move in at your command"

"Naruto here, I have a visual on the target, this is it."

"Very well. Go NOW!"

With that said, the four Genin sprung into action

"This is Gohan, I have the target cornered, preparing to move in."

However, before he could, a certain blonde friend of his jumped down from above and onto the target.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed before the target started fighting back

"Kakashi, this is Gohan, Target secured" The onyx haired boy reported

"Great work team." came Kakashi's reply over the radio "Sakura, Sasuke and I will rendezvous with you shortly"

"Understood" Gohan replied with a sweatdrop forming as he stared at the scene in front of him

"OW, GET OFF ME, OW, GOHAN, HELP! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" His blonde friend shouted while attempting to fend off the target.

Gohan sighed and calmly walked over to the scuffle and quickly subdued the target

"Damn cat..." Naruto muttered while glaring daggers at the cat

"You just have to know how to hold them." Gohan explained "Cats go limp when you grab the scruff of their neck, same goes for the larger ones too."

The rest of team 7 arrived and Kakashi noticed the scratch marks on Naruto's face

"Don't tell me you had problems catching one cat, Naruto" he teased

"That's no cat," Naruto retorted "It's some kind of super demon."

Gohan silently agreed at that

"Alright, Good job everyone" Kakashi praised "Let's go give the mission report."

- 25 minutes later At the Hokage Tower -

"TORA! OH MY SWEETIE!"

The entirety of the room except the hysteric woman had sweat dropped at the scene in front of them

"Poor little guy." Gohan muttered to the blonde beside him "No wonder it ran off."

"The little bastard deserves it." Naruto smugly replied trying not to laugh at the cat as it got crushed by the woman

"Thank you for your assistance Hokage-sama." the woman replied "Here's your fee" She said, handing over a sum of notes over to the Hokage before walking out of the room with a very fed up cat in her arms

The Hokage then looked over at team 7

"Exellent work," Sarutobi praised "now let's see what other missions are available." At this he turned to Iruka who then opened a large scroll and was about to state the next mission on the list but was interrupted.

"I'm sick of these missions, old man!" Naruto exclaimed "give us something else!"

"I agree." Gohan interjected before anyone could shout at his blonde friend "These missions are taking up valuable time which I could be using to train. The past two weeks have only slowed down our progress."

"Enough" The Hokage ordered "These missions are perfect for new teams of Genin, they help improve your teamwork" he explained

"Actually," Kakashi began "I also think that my team is ready for a C-rank."

"You can't be serious, Kakashi!" Iruka argued "They've only been a team for two weeks; you can't expect them to have good enough teamwork for a C-rank yet!"

"Iruka" Kakashi replied "If they didn't have that level of teamwork, I wouldn't have passed them in the first place."

"Very well," Sarutobi said "If you think your team is ready, Kakashi, then I have just the mission for you" he then turned to one of his aides "Please escort Tazuna in" he ordered. The aide nodded and left the Room and re-appeared with an old man who had a sake bottle in his hand

"This is Tazuna, your client for this mission" The Hokage explained "The mission is to escort him back to his home town in the Land of Waves. This is a C-ranked mission so you may encounter resistance"

"This is my escort?" Tazuna started "They're a bunch of super brats!"

Gohan became suprisingly angry at this attack on his pride

In a split second, Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind the old man holding a kunai he took from Naruto's pouch at his throat. Causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock.

"You know any of us could kill you right?" Gohan asked in a deadly voice.

"Calm down Gohan." Kakashi intervened, placing a hand on the young saiyan's shoulders "Don't worry,

Tazuna, I'm a jounin so I can protect you against almost anything." Kakashi continued while keeping his eye on Gohan

'I've never seen him get angry before' Kakashi thought 'he's usually incredibly calm, whats up with him?'

Kakashi's statement seemed to placate Tazuna who became silent

"If everything is settled," Sarutobi began "Then you will leave at 10 a.m. tomorrow morning"

Team 7 nodded and left, leaving Tazuna in the office.

**And finished! Sorry I stopped here but I had good reason to!**

**I'M A HUMUNGOUS ASSHOLE NOW GIVE ME REVIEWS**

**Lol JK but really review..**


End file.
